Missing You
by McNugget
Summary: It has been years and years since Fred's death... Now Teddy Tonks gives George the gift of a life time as to say Thank You to the one who took him in... FredGeorge One Shot. Really SAD, you may cry... PLEASE REVIEW! Warning: Do not read whilst in crowds


**This is a story I've written as a one off... It's sad and may make you cry so it's best not to be sitting in a big bunch of people (like a Science Class) whilst reading it. (Like I was... NOT GOOD!)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Years passed since the death of Fred Weasley… Years and years; and yet, every night, he was in George's head. Every night he saw his brother…

Some nights they were together, some night he was alone. Some the dreams were happy, others were not. Some night they were like full fledged movies, and others were just blinks of his face. However short, long, happy, sad these dreams were, every night, they were of his twin, the one death he never truly got over.

"Hello Uncle Georgy!" Lily Potter's black hair tangled itself across her face as she jumped on the bed in which her uncle was sitting.

"Lil, come back here! You shouldn't run indoors! You could slip over!" A skinny boy with side-parted red hair and piercingly green eyes that were the first thing that attracted you about his features ran into the room and clambered onto the bed.

"Well you just ran Al!"

"But I was only doing it to stop you running! I don't want you to trip over and hurt yourself!" Albus looked grief-stricken as Lily jumped off of the bed, sending a great THUMP through the room as she hit the floor, and ran out of the door.

"Come back Lily!" Albus clambered off of the bed and ran after his little sister.

George smiled at the children. They were so amazingly care free. The only things on there minds consisted of each others games and what was for dinner.

"Hey there George." A boy about the age of eight strolled into the room, his hands in his jean pockets and his black hair a mess over his head.

"That's Uncle George to you Jimmy ma boy."

"And that's James to you Georgy ma boy." George shook his head and returned to the contraption in his hands.

"What's that?" James asked, clambering onto the bed and scruffing up George's hair.

"This is a Wotchamacallit." George smiled.

"A whotchamawhatta?"

"A Wotcha-ma-call-it. It is an invention used when you can't remember someone's name. If you're going to a fancy party you just wear it around your neck and you will automatically remember their name as they come to speak to you."

"Brilliant…" James cooed.

It was at that second that George felt more alone than ever…

He had sounded just like him, JUST like him…

"How about you go and play with Al and Lil hey James?" George felt tears prick his eyes but did not wish them to fall in front of a boy with such a fantastic amount of joy in his life.

"Well, there sort of boring; Al running around telling Lily NOT to run around… but I guess I can get Grisly out and play with her… yeah, she would like that." James hopped of the bed and walked out of the room, heading for the case down the hall in which he kept his pet snake.

George turned back to his a Wotchamacallit and his memories of Fred when he was interrupted once more.

"Hey George," George looked up, as most did when Teddy Tonks entered the room.

Today his hair was a ravishing colour of auburn.

"Teddy… I've been a good guardian to you haven't I?"

This came as a shock to Teddy. Of course he had been an excellent guardian… George was the father he never had.

"Of course you have been! And anyway, enough of the Teddy stuff ok, I'm sixteen now, not six." George smiled. He remembered the first time he had held Teddy. The second this arms came in contact with the baby's skin its face grew freckles and its hair turned an identical shade of red to his own… right then and there he knew he was to be the one to take Teddy Tonks in, no matter how much everyone protested.

"Sorry… some days I just feel that I've failed you… it's so hard to let go of the past. When Fred died it was like a piece of me had died. Like this connection I'd had was closed, never to be re-opened. I dream about him every night you know? Not actual dreams _every_ night. But I see his face, every time I close my eyes." George closed his eyes and it took Teddy a lot of courage to decide whether what he was going to do was going to be appreciated or scorned upon.

George saw Fred's face behind his closed eyelids and when he opened them, there he was; Fred, in the flesh, sitting in front of him. He looked just like George imagined him… exactly the same as himself.

"I've missed you Fred."

"I've missed you too." Teddy whispered he didn't know how he'd done it but his voice was just like that of his uncle.

"This is my gift to you, because you are so brilliant. When I leave the room I will come back as Teddy Tonks again." Somehow Teddy was no-longer in control. He was like an outsider watching in on the two identical uncles stare at each other.

"Why did you have to go?" George whispered. For years he had waited for this feeling. Like the hole had been filled, like he had his brother back.

"I was ready to go George and its ok… I'm happy. I'm happy now and you need to be happy. I can not stand seeing you whilst you are sad. Teddy loves you, you have raised him well. You have done wonders for the joke shop and you have become something I never imagined either one of us could have become. "

Tears flowed down George's cheeks. His brother was her, bossing him around, right in front of him… A dream he never thought possible.

"I want you to stay with me… I want to be able to feel whole again Fred… with you I am not one, I am only half. Just last week mum called me George and I told her… I told her: 'Honestly w- woman, you call yo- yours- self our mo- mother. I'm… I'm…" that's all George could manage to choke out.

"You are one George. You are one brilliant wizard who has raised one heak of a kid. I can't stay, Teddy probably wants his body back, but please, remember that you are everything I hoped we would become together." Fred hugged his brother as tight as he could, savoring every moment they had until he was forced to let go."

"I'll miss you." George whispered.

"I'll miss you too." Fred whispered back. He stood and left the room and when he re-entered his hair was auburn and he was no-longer Fred, but Teddy.

"Thank you Teddy, you have given me the greatest gift I have received since receiving you."

**Tear **

**Please review!**


End file.
